Nuna's Child
by PokePotterSings
Summary: Alana Osnand has never truly fit in with the other kids. She was able to do things the others couldn't, like make flowers turn into butterflies and vise-versa, have animals actually understand her and then respond too. When she gets a letter to Hogwarts, it explains a lot, but when she actually gets there, she seems to have more in common with a certain professor than she thought.
1. Prologue

**Hai guys! PokePotterSings here :) You may have read my other story The Wrong One, maybe not... This is my attempt at a Harry Potter fanfic about well, Nuna's Child**

**Rated T because I'm paranoid.**

**Warnings: not much, Nuna break-up :(**

**Words: 191**

* * *

_*flashback*_

_"Luna, maybe it's best if we part" Neville said sadly._

_ "N-no!" Luna sobbed. "Its fine, we can make this work."_

_"Luna, you need to follow your dreams. You really won't be happy until you travel the world, and we both know it." Neville started. "All I'm saying is, we'll break up now, and if when you get back, we still haven't moved on, then we can get back together, okay?"_

_She really didn't want to go, not without him anyways. After all, he was her _fiancé_. She just couldn't imagine life without him._

_ She started to take the ring off. "Don't," He said. "Keep it just in case, and as something to remember me by." He pulled her into a hug, trying to memorise how she felt in his arms, and the way her perfume smelt._

_ "I really do love you, Neville." She said._

_ "I love you too, Luna" Neville replied._

_ But at the time, neither of them knew about the one thing that would truly keep them linked forever. Not just a simple, easy to lose ring, but something more than that. Or rather, _someone_._

_ Luna was in fact pregnant._

* * *

**Next chapter should be up soon.**

**Enjoy :)**

**P.S. Please review if you have time ;)**

******The characters I listed the story under will make sense in a couple of chapters and Dominique will also be in Alana's year.**

**Preview of next chapter:**

The lunch bell rang just as Jenna finished answering her question.

I quickly walked over to Hailey's desk but on the way I was sure I heard my name being whispered. Confused, I stopped for a moment, only to catch my name being whispered between Mckenzie, Ella, and Celia.

'There's something not right about her' Mckenzie said.

'I heard she was accused of cheating on a test by Greg and he was never seen again." Ella whispered quickly.


	2. Eleven Years Later

**Hi guys! It's me, PokePotterSings. I haven't updated in soo long, and I'm sorry about that. I just started High school today, so I'm going to be busier now than I was this summer. After the next chapter, I'm going to put this story on hiatus. Sorry about that.**

**Translations will be at the bottom.**

**Warnings: Still none**

**Words: 660**

* * *

"Maintenant, qui peut me donner la réponse pour numéro trois ?" **(1)** My teacher, Mr. Chu, asked.

"Est-ce que c'est… étais, comme E accent aigu, T-A-I-S ? " **(2)** One of my best friends, Hailey, offered.

"Oui, Hailey, très bon!" **(3)** He praised.

After that, I kind of just tuned out, after all, I knew all the material for this week, and other than that, it was just my brainiac friends getting all the answers right.

"Alana, la réponse, s'il vous plaît ?" **(4)** Mr. Chu asked, sounding almost annoyed, yet calm.

"Euhh, je ne sais pas? " **(5)** I said, having missed half of the lesson.

"Rester après école pour un moment s'il vous plaît. Oui, Paisley. " **(6)** He said as the class 'ooh''d and whispered 'Somebody's in trouble' quietly so our teacher wouldn't hear.

The lunch bell rang just as Paisley finished answering his question.

I quickly walked over to Hailey's desk but on the way I was sure I heard my name being whispered. Confused, I stopped for a moment, only to catch my name being whispered between Mckenzie, Ella, and Celia.

'There's something not right about her' Mckenzie said.

'I heard she was accused of cheating on a test by Greg and he was never seen again." Ella whispered quickly.

'My cousin swears he saw Alana appear out of thin air one time, and then she pulled out a small stick-thingy, whispered in a weird language, and then this _HUGE _bright light came his way and he was partially blinded' Celia whispered.

'_Those things aren't even a _little _bit true. I'm not a wizard so therefore I can't do magic! And what else could do those things? Besides, I've never even SEEN Celia's cousin' _I thought angrily.

"You okay?" Hailey asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it" I forced a smile and happy tone.

* * *

"So, Alana, you haven't been paying much attention in class lately, and it's affecting your grade." Mr. Chu started. "And your grades aren't as high as they should be. You're a very smart girl, do you know that Alana?"

And he just continued his teacher speech, about how I could easily improve my grades, and blah blah blah…

But then I noticed my older brother Brody come up to the school.

"Sorry Mr. Chu, but I _really_ have to go. My brother's here and-"

"It's fine," He interrupted. "Go."

"Thanks!" I said as I grabbed my bag and ran out of the class.

As I turned the corner I almost ran into Brody but instead, at the last second, I jumped practically onto him, knocking him slightly off balance, and into a hug.

"Great to see you too, Sis." He mumbled, rolling his eyes at me.

Brody wasn't my real brother. I was adopted at the age of three months, with no memories of my birth parents. But, still, no one would believe us if I said we were blood-related because we're nothing alike. His skin is pale, mine is peach. His hair is jet black (which he died partly green), mine is medium brown. His eyes are plain green, whereas mine are hazel.

We don't have the same taste in much, but he's still the best brother I could ever ask for, and I'm _sure_ he thinks of me the same way. After all, we do support almost _every_ single idea and decision of the other.

"Thanks for picking me up today, Brody. I'm really excited for tonight and you're the only one who _understands_ my excitement for this." I said finally letting him out of the hug.

"No problem, lil' sis." I stuck my tongue out at him.

Tonight were the premieres of some of my favourite actors' new movies, and a new episode of Glee, my all time favourite show. Brody had offered to watch it with me because none of my friends shared the same taste in actors. He really was the best brother ever.

* * *

**Translations:**

**(1) Now, who can give me the answer for number three?  
(2) Is it... étais, as in E with an accent aigu, T-A-I-S?  
(3) Yes, Hailey, very good!  
(4) Alana, the answer, please?  
(5) Umm, I don't know?  
(6) Stay after school for a minute please. Yes, Paisley.**

** Sorry if the French isn't perfect. I haven't used it all summer. I'll try to update tomorrow. :) Reviews are strongly ****appreciated****.**

**-PokePotterSings**


	3. The Letter

**Hey Guys! Just started High school, as mentioned before, and it's been an exciting (and scary) week. Sorry I didn't get this out sooner, I kinda maybe... forgot :p Oh well, I'm giving it to you now :)**

**Words: 441**

**Warnings: None :D**

* * *

I noticed a small envelope with my name on it, the return address said: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I had _no_ idea what to think.

"Is this some sort of joke? Because, I'll have you know, it is _not_ funny!" I yelled to no one in particular.

No response.

"Brody, if you're behind this I swear I'll -"

He may be awesome, but sometimes he could sure be a pain, and seemed to love playing jokes on me.

All of a sudden, I noticed an owl perched on the front porch.

'_How strange_,' I thought.

I opened the letter and decided to read it. The letter read:

To: Miss Alana Osnand

The bedroom down the hall and to the left,

7843 Keith Road,

North Vancouver, BC,

Canada

Dear Miss Osnand,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Students shall be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival, the dates for which shall be duly advised.

Please ensure that the utmost attention be made to the list of requirements attached herewith.

We very much look forward to receiving you as part of the new generation of Hogwarts' heritage.

Yours sincerely,

_Prof McGonagall_ (**A/N**: Just pretend it's in her writing)

Professor McGonagall

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT & WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

"Okay, you've got to be kidding me. WHO IS BEHIND THIS! ANSWER OR FACE SEVERE CONSEQUENCES!" I yelled. '_I don't even live in England'_ I thought '_And I'm not British either'._

Another owl landed beside the petit white one, that was already perched there, with the same letter tied to its leg.

'_This is too weird… Maybe I should ask Mercy or Dailia about it. They might know something'_ I thought. Mercy was definitely a witch, her parents said she had shown signs of magic since she was two. Dailia and I were the only ones who knew though. _'It's a shame she's not the same age though_. _If she was, she could probably help me confirm whether or not this 'Hogwarts' place was real'_

"I guess I'll just phone her." I said out loud.

"Oh, I've done _soo_ much research on magic and stuff. So yeah, Hogwarts is _the_ best school for wizards and witches in all of Europe, maybe even the world! I seriously doubt that anyone is messing with you, but stop by my house after dinner and I'll check it out for you!" Mercy said excitedly.

"Kay, thanks Mercy!" I said before hung up.

Hopefully, this place was real. And, if it was, maybe I wouldn't stick out so much there.

* * *

**As I mentioned earlier, this is going on hiatus, as I'll be busier and I also don't have ideas for next chapter, but many for the ones after that. I'll try to update again soon! You guys are awesome! **

**Lessthanthree,**

**PokePotterSings**


	4. Verification

**Hey everyone! I'm back already with another chapter! :) This is still on a hiatus though, sorry. Enjoy my short chapter.**

**Words: 225**

**Warnings: None :p**

* * *

"I can say that, yes, this is in fact an acceptance letter to Hogwarts! I wonder how you got in. Not to be mean or something, just you're not British or anything." Mercy rambled.

"It's not mean, and thank you." I said. "We so have to call Dailia now!".

So we did, I typed her number into my cell phone and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Dale! It's Aly and Merce here. Just wanted to tell you that… I'm a witch too! …But like a wizard-witch, not a –" I said, putting it on speaker phone.

"Yeah, I get it." She replied happily. "But that's so awesome!"

"I know right!? And I get to go to a magic school next year too! Maybe not Hogwarts, but still." Mercy joined in.

"Omg, now I feel all left out." Dailia said sadly.

"Don't worry Dale, who knows what could happen." I suddenly felt bad for her.

"Well, I gotta go, dinner's ready. Bye!" She replied cheerfully.

"I guess I should tell Brode and my parents then, hmm?" I questioned.

"Yea, you probably should." Mercy said. "Well… Good luck with that!"

"Gee, thanks." I said, rolling my eyes. "I should be going now anyways."

"Okay bye!" Mercy called when we got to her front door and I was halfway out of her yard.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update again soon. Oh and btw, I changed Jenna to Paisley in Chapter 1, because I realized that one of Alana's best friends was gonna be named Jenna, and I prefer that rather than another name for her. **

**Lessthanthree,**

**PokePotterSings**


	5. I promise you, I'm not crazy

**I'm back! Hey everyone :) Here's chapter four. I'm currently working on chapter six, so five should be up tomorrow. Sorry about any tense changes. I'm really bad at sticking to one or the other. I'm not pleased with how it turned out, but it kind of just wrote itself which I was really hoping would happen with****_ a_**** chapter. So yeah.. Enjoy**

**Words: 1,060 (:D Finally a longer chapter)  
Warnings: Nothing still..**

* * *

I got home around seven to find Brody in his room with the door closed and my parents in the kitchen drinking tea and coffee.

I walked up to my dad. "I'm home! And I think I'm going to bed soon."

"Alright dear, don't stay up to late now." My mom replied.

"I won't. G'night Mom. Good night Dad." I said as I pecked his check.

I walked upstairs to my room thinking, _'Tomorrow. Tomorrow's when I'll do it. I'll tell them all about it tomorrow._'

* * *

In the morning, I decide to shower and get something to eat before I told them. Just in case they think I'm insane and ship me off to some insane asylum right away.

When I go downstairs, Dad is at the table and Mom is in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Mom, Dad, I need to tell you something. But first, Brody needs to be here too." I said.

"Are you alright, Sweetie?" My mom asked.

"Uh, yeah, I just need to tell you something, that's all." I said as Brody walked in and over to the fridge. As he reached for the handle, Mom swatted his hand away.

"Breakfast will be ready soon." She said, her kind green eyes sparkling. She had brown hair, but it was duller than mine, and her face didn't look close to mine at all.

"Fine." He said, defeated, and sat down across from Dad at the table.

"So, the thing that I wanted to tell you is… I'm a witch. Before you cut me off, I want to say that I didn't believe it at first either. But then I talked to Mercy and she told me that this letter I got was real!" I said excitedly.

"Honey, you need to calm down. There's no such thing." Dad said as Brody got up and ran towards me, to pull me into a hug.

"But it's true! Mercy's one too!" I cried.

"I think you need to stop hanging out with her." My father said. My mother just stood there, a worried expression on her face and her hand over her mouth.

"No! She's my _best_ friend! You can't do this to me!" I sobbed. "She's not lying! She's not!"

"Shhh, it's okay." Brody soothed.

My Father stood up and came towards me. "Brody. Go to your room for a few minutes please." When he didn't budge, Dad spoke again. But this time more forceful. "Now, Brody."

He had no choice but to obey. So, he let me go, ran up the stairs and slammed his door as hard as he could.

"There is no such thing as this witchcraft business you're talking about Alana. Now go to your room and pretend this never happened. Have I made myself clear?" He said.

"No! It _is_ real. An-and, I won't stop seeing Mercy! She's not insane and neither am I!" I cried again.

He raised his hand. "Then you leave me no choice, you're no longer a part of this family. Go pack your bags and be out of here by morning!" He yelled. I was sure he was going to slap me, but then he lowered his hand. I hadn't realized they thought witches were so horrible.

"Darling! Don't you think this is a bit insane? Sending our daughter off to fend for herself?" Mom said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"She's no daughter of mine anymore." And with that, he stormed off, down to the basement and into his den.

"Oh Sweetie. I'm so sorry!" She hugged me.

"Don't be, I'll leave. I'd have to for Hogwarts anyways." I clutched her tightly.

"I'll come to your room tonight for a _meeting_." She hinted.

"Okay, thanks." I said and turned to run to Brody's room.

I knocked on his door. "Come in." He said, knowing it was either me or Mom.

He turned to look at me. "Oh my God! You're okay. I was sure he would hurt you. I'm so glad you're okay." I could see tears on his face. And more unshed tears still in his eyes.

"I promise you, I'm not crazy." I said.

"I one hundred percent believe you." He said, very seriously.

"I really am leaving in the morning. I guess that means I'll never see you again. O-or at least not for a long time." I break down in tears, which is enough to get Brody to start crying again too.

"I-I'm going with you. You are not going by yourself. What if this place really doesn't exist?" He said.

"Dad will disown you too, Brody! You can't do that for me. I won't let you." I looked him in the eye and noticed his eyes were serious. Dead serious.

"No. If he really loved us, he wouldn't kick you out. Because that's going to tear this family apart. And who knows if he'd end up disowning me within the next year anyways?" He said without hesitation.

Brody was going into senior year in high school. He already turned eighteen, so he was old enough to drive, and maybe even move away.

"Brody, you really are the best brother I could ever ask for. And I hope you'll believe me." I hugged him tightly.

* * *

Later that night, Brody and I were curled up on my bed reading, when my mom entered.

"Oh, hi Brody. Alana, I have some things for you." She said.

She handed over a large backpack as Brody spoke up. "I'm going with her Mom. I'm sorry, but I just _have_ to."

"I knew you'd want to go, so I prepared this as well." She handed over a smaller bag this time. "Don't open them 'til you're gone."

"I love you Mom." I said.

"I love you too, I love you both. I'm so sorry Sweetie. He thinks you're sick or something. You've always been his little princess, you know. He's been so proud. I don't know what happened – or snapped, or whatever. If he changes his mind, I know you may not be able to forgive him, just please, please, don't hate me for this." She rambled.

We were sobbing messes by now. I'm surprised no one, not even Father (as I now call him) had come to see what was wrong. If he had heard my cries mixed with theirs though, that would probably explain it.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Let me know down below! It's really easy. All you have to do is click on the box and write what you think. You don't even need an account. Thanks for your support and love :) I personally think there's too much crying and hugging in this chapter. Sorry about that. I was in a strange mood when I wrote this.**

**Lessthanthree,**

**PokePotterSings**


End file.
